


Tired

by orphan_account



Series: It'll be Okay, Right? [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Reader is depressed, polyamorous, your boyfriends try to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Don't you ever get tired of this?"
Relationships: Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: It'll be Okay, Right? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567708
Kudos: 61





	Tired

**Warning: mentions of self harm, anxiety, depression, etc.**

**Please read at your own discression.**

\----

"Don't you ever get tired of this?"

Your eyes were half lidded, staring at nothing as the pink-tinted water swirled around your body, warming your numbed body. Your arms and thighs stung, but there was nothing left in you at that moment to care. You welcomed the feeling. 

Sans sat on his knees outside of the tub, his usual starry eyelights reduced to round, pale blue ovals as he gazed at you sadly. Papyrus sat on the toilet, looking at you with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"I make you both so sad, so tired. All the time." Your eyes pricked as warm tears welled in your eyes, blurring your vision. You blinked, and they ran down your face. "Why do you deal with me? I'm exhausting you. I'm.. I"m making you both so sad." You look at Sans, your heart shattering at his broken expression. You bite back a sob, leaning forwards to pull his skull to your face with your hands. You pressed soft kisses all along his skull. 

"I'm sorry I can't be better for you," you winced as your voice cracked. "I'm sorry I weigh you down all the time, I-"

"(Name), Please." You look up, only to meet Sans' eyelights, teal tears welling in the corners of his sockets. "Please, Stop Destroying Yourself. I Can't Lose You." 

You choked back a sob, pressing your forehead against your hands and bringing your knees up to your chest. Your SOUL throbbed in pain as you shuddered, fat tears dripping down your nose and along your chin. 

A hand pressed against your back, and you simply went lax, allowing your sorrows to finally get their grasp on you. 

"Heh," You swallow thickly, picking your head up to meet Papyrus' gaze. "out of all the humans you could've picked, you got me." 

Papyrus grabbed your chin gently, making you look at him. 

"Yea, we got you. We got an artistic, beautiful human who would do anythin' to make sure those around em were happy. We got someone kind, and carin', and someone who can tell instantly when others are upset. Someone who's always fightin' to stay on their feet. Yea, we got you, but we wouldn't have it any other way." 

Fresh tears blurred your vision, and you leaned forwards, clutching onto Papyrus' hand and pressing your forehead into his sternum, body shaking with silent sobs. Sans' hand found it's way to one of yours, and you squeezed tight. He gave you a comforting squeeze back. 

"An' to answer your question honeybee, no, we don't ever get tired of havin the chance to show you what you mean to us." 

Sans helped you finish washing off, and Papyrus helped to get you dressed, refusing to let you do it alone. Afterwards, he carried you bridal-style to Sans' bedroom, where said skeleton had already set up a movie and some snacks for you three. 

With a sigh, and spirits ever so slightly higher than before, you settled yourself in between your two skeletal lovers, allowing your body to relax and your eyes to close. 

No, you aren't okay right now. But maybe one day, with the help of your lovers, you will be. 


End file.
